Rapture
by lostinhersong
Summary: Sure, Michiru has made a few mistakes in her angelic life, but...it can't be that hard keeping track of the one who is going to bring the rapture...could it?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: First off, What Have You Done Now…I've hit a snag, and I have writers block. Point number two: this story may be considered…sacrilegious to some readers. If you're not into girl on girl, and me talking about the Rapture like I have any clue as to what I am talking about…and making angels be anything but angelic…proceed no further! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own these two lovely ladies…and I don't own the rapture concept….Jesus owns that…You rock, Jesus!_

The woman sat on her usual cloud, her violin poised under her left cheek, a soft, sweet melody coming from the instrument. The corners of her lips were upturned in a simple smile, her eyes closed as she swayed with the music. Her long, aqua hair fell past her shoulders, curly and somewhat windswept. Her small body was clad in a white dress with thin straps that hung midthigh, and didn't quite cling to her perfect body. She had a set of large white feathered wings, each of the feathers having a aqua tinge to the edges. She opened her eyes when she heard a voice crackle over the loud speaker.

"Michiru, Michiru, report to the assignment podium at once. Michiru, report to the assignment podium at once," the voice clicked off, the echo lingering throughout the heavens. She groaned, and set her violin in its case. She spread her wings, which were nearly twice the length of her arm span, and fluttered to the assignment podium. She walked over, her feet bare.

"Yes, Tate?" she asked, fluttering her lashes somewhat. The shorter, auburn haired man rolled his eyes at her, handing her a slip of paper. Michiru skimmed over the paper, her eyes widening as she read.

"It's an easy assignment, Michiru…You keep her alive until the Big Cheese tells you otherwise," he spun in his chair behind the dark wood podium, stopping to flip through a book.

"Okay, keeping her alive, got that. That's easy…but why does he want to keep this woman alive? She hasn't a decent bone in her body. I mean…does the Big Man know she's a lesbian?" she questioned, looking at the picture of a blonde haired woman in a motorcycle jacket, a confident smirk plastered on her features. Tate glared at her.

"He is all-knowing, Michiru. Of course he knows she's a lesbian," he shut the book he was flipping through with a snap, which brought the aqua-haired angels eyes to meet his.

"How about the fact that she's not exactly in good with the law? Or that fact that she sleeps with a different woman a night on the weekends? Or…" she moved to say more, but was cut off as Tate raised his hand to silence her.

"Will you hush up? Yeah, I know she's not exactly a good, kind hearted Christian, but the boss specifically asked for you to watch her and to make sure she stays alive. Think you can do that?" he had started to build a card-house. He growled softly as Michiru blew it down.

"Tate…when was the last time I even had an assignment?" she leaned against the podium, the man with the pure white wings leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment.

"What year is it again? On Earth I mean?" he asked her, and it was her own turn to think for a moment.

"How long ago did you beat me in that poker tournament?" she tapped her chin.

"I think that was in 1973…" he squinted his eyes, trying to do that math. She mouthed numbers as she counted to herself on her fingers.

"So…this is the year 2008 Earth terms, of course," she nodded as if to state her point. He looked at her then, and began tallying his own number on his fingers.

"Okay, you haven't had an assignment in 94 years, Michiru," he nodded to make his point this time. She nodded.

"Exxxxactly! I'm unreliable! I shouldn't be given such a mission, I mean…what if she dies? Hm? Then what? I'll kill her Tate! I wasn't made to be some lowly guardian angel," she threw up her hands. The guardian angel in front of her bristled.

"Listen, just because you were some, hoity-toity messenger doesn't mean shit to me. You're a "lowly guardian angel" now. Get over it," he crossed his arms over his chest, feigning irritable. She pouted.

"Okay okay okay! You're right. I'm sorry, please forgive me?" she pushed out her lower lip. He sighed.

"Fine! I forgive you! Besides, you're not going to kill her. She'll be in good hands!" he smiled, as if to reassure Michiru. Michiru, on the other hand, just scowled.

"Tate…"

"Yeah?"

"Why…did I get my blue wings yanked from me? Leaving me with these blue tips to shame me?" she smiled sarcastically, as if wanting to make a point.

"Umm…I don't know?"

"You know Atlantis?"

"Well…yeah?" he questioned.

"I was told to go there to tell them that there was a tsunami headed their way."

"Okay…?"

"Obviously I didn't you asshole! Or I would still have my fucking blue wings instead of being stuck here, guarding humans!" she threw a small Michiru hissy fit, and sulked.

"Well…okay…so you've had a rough start. So, I haven't given you an assignment since the whole thing with the Titanic went down…" she gaped at him.

"How was I suppose to know the guy in the crows nest had a gay lover…?! Would you want to interrupt THAT?!" she yelled the last word.

"No, I wouldn't have wanted to, but I would have wanted to make sure I saved nearly 1,300 people!" he glared at her. She pouted again.

"I fucked up okay? Just yank my wings completely off, and send me falling to Earth! Don't torture me with another assignment I'm doomed to fail!" a fake tear slid down her cheek. Tate rolled his eyes again.

"Listen, I wanted to send Umeko, however, The Big Kahuna wants YOU to guard her. Kapeesh?" he stamped the order with his seal, and handed it to her. Michiru looked at him, her lips pursed.

"Is it absolutely imperative I keep her alive? I mean…what if I fuck up? What if she's walking down the street, and gets eaten by a bear? Yeah…like I would see that one coming…" she looked at him, faking serious. The head guardian angel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sometimes, I think He made you fuck up the Atlantis assignment so you could torture me instead of Him. Okay, this is what I heard from Reito, who heard from his brother Reisho, who heard from one of Jesus' drinking buddies, who heard from a drunk Jesus, who swears that his father told him that this Tenou Haruka is the key," he took a deep breath.

"The key? The key to what?" she looked at the racers picture once more, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"The key to the rapture, Michiru. Without that woman…we can't combine Heaven and Earth…" he nodded, pulling out a cigarette. She pursed her lips again.

"How do I make her this said key? I mean…what has to occur for this woman to bring the rapture?" this caused Tate to chuckle.

"You, have to get that playboy, to fall in love."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Here we go! Round two!!! Now, I know Michiru is OOC, but, she's our comedy relief in this. And I love a Michiru that isn't perfect. Yeno? Also! Lest I forget, the italics is where Michiru is talking, practically to herself. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: So, I still don't own Haruka and Michiru, nor The Rapture. I was so close to winning it in a poker game against Jesus too…-snaps fingers- _

"So, I have to make Miss Haruka Tenou fall in love…easy enough," she smiled as she packed a tiny suitcase that was blue with white wings on it. Tate sighed.

"You're getting over confident again. You know what happened last time you got over confident before a mission…" his tone was chastising. It was Michiru's turn to sigh.

"I know, I know…President Lincoln got shot…" she hung her head, shamefully. Tate snuffed out his cigarette on the podium he sat behind and nodded at her.

"It's okay…I got this piece of paper from the King of Kings today, telling me that if you do a good job, you get your messenger wings back," he smiled as she jumped up and down with glee. "But! You only get them back if you keep her alive…and if she ends up dead, we have to wait another millennia until the key is reborn." Michiru nodded.

"Mission understood captain!" she saluted. "Protect the key, and make her fall in love! Got it," she smiled, and gave him a thumbs up as she vanished. Tate lit another cigarette.

"Jesus, that girl is going to drive me insane yet. I'll be beggin' Satan to take me down and fry me to a crisp." He took a deep drag on his cigarette, pulling up a cloud with a screen on it, watching Michiru appear on Earth.

Michiru looked around the place Tate had sent her, a large gathering of scantily clad women and men with tattoos. She clutched her tiny suitcase close to her body, as if forgetting she was invisible, and began to search for her new charge. She sighed as she looked at all of the aura's surrounding the people, all of them having a steady white glow. She growled as she looked for this Tenou Haruka, who, as she was sure from her previous experiences, would have a blue aura. The aura's would disappear after she found her charge and began her task of guarding her, but, she was unsure if she would ever find the girl at this rate, what with all of the people. She finally took to the skies, her large wings helping her glide over the mass of people. The angel smiled wide when she saw the faint blue aura of a particular blonde woman. She landed beside her, and opened her mouth to introduce herself when the blonde turned and walked right through her. Michiru stood there for a moment, her hand raised, her lips still parted. She spun around, seeing the blonde climb into a bright yellow car with navy blue accents, and blue under glows. The guardian angels eyes widened when the door shut, the engine revving.

"_No, no, no! You can't see me…Fuck!" _she cursed as Haruka's race began, the yellow car peeling out to an early lead, the driver pushing the car to the limits. Michiru dropped her tiny suitcase, which disappeared, and spread her wings, trying like hell to catch up to the race. She beat her wings faster, the cars slowing down in the distance.

"_Hasn't anyone, ever told you…to not drive faster than your guardian angel can fly?" _she panted as she approached what she thought was the cars, which she had, once again, falsely, assumed had stopped. Michiru's eyes widened as the line of cars came straight towards her, the yellow car passing through her.

"_OH FUCK!" _she groaned and switched directions in the air,once again flying as fast as she could to catch up with the blonde speed demon she was in charge of keeping alive. The cars had stopped, a street over from where they had began, a large group of people rushing over to congratulate a certain blonde woman as she exited her car. Michiru came to rest on the roof of the blonde's car, panting. The violinist glared down at Haruka Tenou, who was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt, a leather motorcycle jacket over top of that.

"_You fucking moron. Can't you just sit still until you fall in love?" _she let out an inaudible string of curses under her breath, watching the blonde slide her arms around the waist of a woman with long purple hair. The woman looked like she would have been more at home had she been on a stage with a pole. Michiru wrinkled her nose.

"_Please tell me you're going to get tested if you take her home…" _she made a face as the blonde kissed the said hooker-looking woman and pressed her against the hood of her car, making it known that she had made her choice for the night. _"Ugh, I'll buy the testing kit."_

Michiru tilted her head to the left, her eyes widening some as she watched Haruka and the girl, whose name she had finally found out was Shiho, do some of the oddest and most complicated maneuvers. She tilted her head to the right a few moments later.

"_Is it normal for the human body to move into such odd positions? I mean…Her leg was looped over her head, and her arm was…Not possible…that girl must be, in fact…an alien!" _she tilted her head back to the right so that she was looking at them straight on. She felt like a creeper. No, she felt worse than a creeper. Why couldn't the blonde see her? Shouldn't the bringer of the rapture be able to see her? She had only had just thought the question about the bringer of the rapture when the girl beneath the blonde began to scream in pleasure, the blondes name sliding from her lips with ease. Michiru slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"_Not exactly the kind of rapture the Big Fella has in mind, Haruka. We need you to fall in love, not bed every whore you can lay your pretty little hands on," _she sighed some as the girl's screams of absolute pleasure continued. The angel closed her eyes, and covered them with her finger tips. "_Virgin eyes…virgin eyes…virgin…Oh! Look! A Nickel," _she bent down and attempted to pick up a shiny piece of metal, growling as her fingers passed right through it. "_I didn't want the fucking nickel anyhow!" _she crossed her arms over her chest and sulked, the pants of pleasure continuing below her.

Finally, what seemed like a Jesus' lifetime later, the blonde slid out from under the covers, leaving the girl sleeping peacefully. She pulled on her jeans and her t-shirt, and slipped her arms into the sleeves of her leather jacket and walked from the house. Michiru had wizened up some, and sat in the front seat of the fast yellow car, smirking at all the neon in the interior.

"_Nice car, Haruka. I can see why the ladies like you. Cause, really, you're not all that attractive," _she leaned back, slipping her laced fingers behind her head and closing her eyes as the blonde drove through the busy Tokyo streets.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Yup…still got nothing. _

* * *

Michiru blinked as Haruka pulled into a long drive way that snaked to the top of a cliff overlooking the sea, a cutsey styled Western log cabin fixated on said cliff. Michiru raised a brow and looked at Haruka.

_ "And here, I was expecting a cardboard box or something. Damn, girl, you've got taste," _she looked back after watching the blonde push a button on a small remote on her visor, the ground beside the house seeming to open up revealing a small ramp leading to a hidden, underground garage. Michiru's eyes bugged out as the ramp closed up behind them. The blonde stepped out of the car and clapped her hands, the small garage coming to life as the neons under her car ceased to glow. The garage was built out of cement and steel, the walls and everything inside the same shade of grey. The fluorescent lights made the room seem to glimmer and sparkle as they reflected off of the shiny metallic surfaces. Parts sat on shelves, and a bright red tool box sat in the corner, breaking the monotony of grey on grey. Michiru looked around the garage, twirling her hair around her index finger.

_"Wow…spare no expense? I still don't see how this lustful, pig-headed, and obviously greedy woman is going to bring the rapture. I mean…She's got more strikes against her than…" _she shook her head as she looked towards the front of the garage.

Another car sat in front of the Eclipse, this one in pieces, a tarp covering the back half. The angel brushed through the front of the yellow Eclipse, her fingers touching the soft black surface of the pieced out car, a rearing horse on the cars left fender.

_"You have a Ferrari in pieces in your garage and you choose to drive an Eclipse? Oh hell, woman, I may not drive, but I know that Ferrari's outrank Mitsubishi by like…I don't know…a lot."_ She looked back over as the blonde sat on a black and white checkered bar stool at a low work table, and hunched over, beginning to work on something. Her guardian angel walked over, stretching her arms and wings, which passed right through Haruka as she piddled with a engine, her once perfect-rapture-bringing-fingers covered in grease. She sighed, moving to sit on the Eclipses' hood, watching the blonde work meticulously. She laid back and closed her eyes, the fluorescent lighting reminding her of the sun, untainted by Earth's atmosphere.

What seemed like an eternity later, the blonde stood up, the engine in seemingly the same condition as when she had started. Michiru sat up, rubbing her eyes groggily as the blonde moved to a set of steel steps that led up, obviously into her home. The angel followed her, a secret door covering the stairs that led to her garage. A bookshelf slid to hide the stairs when the blonde pulled on a certain book, which Michiru didn't have a chance to catch the title of. Once again, the angel of failure found herself taken aback by the woman's home.

They had stepped out into her living room, which was decorated in light blues and whites. The floor was a dark wood, polished to a gleam with a white rug with light blue and dark blue circles. A coffee table sat in the center of the rug, the wood being of dark oak, with candles in the center. A white leather couch and sofa set sat around the coffee table, a large flat-screen TV in a full walled bookshelf. The angel walked over, her fingers sliding over the books, all of which were classical novels, car manuals, and comic books. Against the adjacent wall sat a large, dark wooded desk which had a black laptop sitting on it, a pair of rectangular rimmed glasses sitting beside that. Papers and envelopes were stuffed into every nook and cranny, the least organized place in the entire house, well, from what Michiru had seen. Beside the desk, much to Michiru's delight resided a huge, 150-gallon aquarium. The blonde had decorated the aquarium with a large Buddha statue, the white sand littered with river rocks, and numerous plants all through it, other larger rocks throughout the huge aquarium. Multi-colored fish swam through the clear water, happy as can be. Michiru instantly found that she relaxed while watching them. She looked over to see the blonde coming back into the room from the kitchen with a bowl, green leaves poking from the top. She tilted her head.

_"Salad for breakfast? Seriously, Haruka?" _she watched as the blonde sat on the couch and turned on the TV, a F1 race coming on the screen. Michiru sighed loudly to herself, and moved to explore the rest of the house. Through the door in the living room, she found a small area where guests could take their shoes off, the large lattice-styled door opening out to a large wrap-around porch. She walked back inside after watched the waves crash against the cliff for several minutes, and wandered through the other door, which led to the dining room.

The dining room was done in lighter woods, but with darker colors. The floor was made of pine planks, the walls painted hunter green with orange accents. The table was a light oak with a glass center, the chairs being without backs, and resembling benches. The dining room connected to the kitchen openly, with only a bar with four stools separating them, a 19-inch TV on the wall, the same F1 race playing. The counters were the same light oak color as the table, and the refrigerator, stove, and dishwasher were all the same brushed metal, the counters being a dark green marble.

A small hallway led to a full bathroom, done in teal and white, everything perfectly coordinating with one another. The tub was large, a spa-like feature to it. On the opposite side of the hallway from the bathroom was another door, leading to a spare bedroom. The queen sized bed had four large, black posts that stretched nearly to the ceiling, a white whispy piece of fabric stretching along the edges. The rest of the room, aside from an end table and a dresser, was empty, completely void of life. Michiru frowned, and wandered back towards the living room, seeing a small set of stairs that seemed to float from the wall. She walked up them, gasping as she saw the loft, which the blonde had turned into her room.

Another aquarium sat against the far wall, large open windows being behind the bed. A railing kept anyone from falling off the second story and into the living room. The walls were done in the same wood as the rest of the house, the bed having a large golden comforter on it, the sheets navy blue. A bathroom was attached by a door that was beside the large aquarium, a salt-water aquarium this time, the large coral reef occupied by all sorts of colorful fish. She found herself in the bathroom, which was done in blacks and whites again, just a simple shower, toilet, and sink. She looked up, another door on the other side of the bathroom, that led to a huge, walk in closet, that had a bench in the center. Michiru walked in, looking around, frowning to see only a quarter of it occupied, the rest barren.

"_Okay…so she used to have someone living with her…or, she bought the house pre-built…Yes! And pre-decorated, because there is no way this callous woman could ever design something so tasteful." _ She walked over, solidifying herself so that she could drag her fingers across the suits, shirts, and shoes that the blonde had. She walked back, to find Haruka's salad bowl left empty on the table, the blonde curled up in a ball on the couch. She frowned, and forced herself solid again, covering her up. Michiru went to sit at Haruka's desk, and watch the fish swimming happily in their tank.

She glanced over as the blonde woke up the following morning, on Monday, get a shower, walk out of the door and head to work. The angel expected the woman to be a mechanic or something, certainly not a college professor, dressed in a snappy suit and wearing her black framed glasses.

Though the years moved on, and Michiru stayed with the blonde woman, who remained happily naïve about the fact of her being a key, or having an angel following her. Haruka, unable to explain how, had survived not one, but nearly four crashes that should have killed her, walking from the rubble without a scratch. She attended the races every Friday and Saturday night, staying out until the wee hours of Sunday morning, when she would return to her house on the cliff, where no one but herself, and an unseen guest had entered in nearly five years. And, though Haruka's life from Sunday to Thursday was relatively boring, teaching classes and helping the students who had fallen behind, her weekend life made up for her dreadfully boring week. And even though, a certain angel knew that she had to help this reckless blonde find love, to help her find true love so that she would begin the rapture, so that Michiru could prove that she was a complete fuck-up… she found she had one teensy-tiny problem…

Michiru found herself falling hopelessly in love with that certain reckless blonde.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I know the last chapter was short, that was to be expected. I needed a bridge chapter before we make it so the "reckless blonde" can actually see our loveable fuck-up. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Ah, Jesus beat me at poker again! I think he cheats…-shifty eyes-_

The sunlight poured in the blinds, blinding the sleeping angel who slept on the right side of the huge bed. She groaned, and buried her head in the pillow, before blinking away her sleep, looking over to see the blonde gone. Michiru sat up, her mind instantly clear.

_"Haruka, where the hell did you go?" _she instantly began passing through the walls, searching every nook and cranny for the blonde. She let out a sigh of relief as she found her, standing outside in the cool morning air on top of the cliff, wearing a pair of jogging shorts and a tight tank top. The angel glided over, looking out over the sea just as the blonde was doing. The sea was calm, the waves gently licking the cliff below them. She looked over and smiled, her eyes widening as she saw the blonde gone once again. The angel looked around several times, finding Haruka had taken a few steps away from the cliff. She let out a sigh of relief, and then a scream as the blonde ran towards the cliff and jumped. Michiru jumped after her, spreading her huge wings, and gliding after her, making sure she didn't hit anything as she fell. The blonde dove into the water, the angel hovering above her, waiting for her to surface. Haruka broke the surface with a gasp and began to leisurely swim towards the shore. Michiru followed her, her arms crossed her her chest, and a scowl featured on her lips. When the blonde reached the beach, she began to jog, her bare feet sinking into the sand. Michiru glided on the breeze behind her.

"_What the fuck is wrong with you!? You're jumping from cliffs now! You haven't done this trick before! I've been watching you for fucking three years and you've never been so fucking stupid! OH! If you could see me, or at least hear me…I'd fucking tear you a new asshole, you stupid mother fucker!" _she ended her silent tirade to herself as the blonde began to run faster, her breaths coming in quick pants. The angel who protected her, sighed, knowing that something was bothering the blonde for her to run so hard. And something was seriously wrong by the way the blonde refused to stop even has she began to hyperventilate. Michiru stood beside her, worriedly, watching the blonde fall into the sand after running along the beach for what seemed like an eternity. She laid there for nearly an hour, the tide rising to lap at her feet. The fuck-up sat in on the sand a little ways away from her, jumping when the blonde screamed, birds that had been perched on a nearby tree taking flight. Michiru looked over at Haruka, who was lying on hr back, her eyes shut. The angel moved, just as the blonde screamed AGAIN, causing Michiru to jump, yet again, several of her feathers falling from her large wings. She looked back at Haruka as the blonde opened her lips, but instead of a scream, this time, it was her husky voice.

"Five years…five fucking years! And I still can't get the thought of you and that damn woman out of my head. To think…we were engaged!" Michiru looked at her, wide-eyed in amazement.

"_Haruka…are you admitting…that you loved someone?"_

* * *

The blonde smirked widely as she passed over the finish line, sporting a black Ferrari F340 instead of the Mitsubishi she drove nearly three years ago. The Ferrari was black, with red and gold ribbons winding down the side, and red under glows. Haruka parked the car in the back of the line, and went to mingle with the people from the "underworld" or so, she called them during her lectures to her criminal justice students. She wore a navy blue button up shirt that hung over a pair of faded jeans and brown boots. The blonde woman walked into the club, going up to a woman with bright blonde hair that was tied up in a long ponytail. She smirked, approaching her with vodka in one hand. She wrapped an arm around her slim, scantily clad waist, pulling her close.

"Hey gorgeous…you with someone?" she smiled when the woman blushed, and leaned to take the drink from her hand.

"Not anyone I can't leave for you, gorgeous," she winked, turning to face the blonde, moving so that their bodies were touching. Haruka found herself shivering at the contact, and leaned down, their lips connecting in a soft kiss. The woman wrapped her arms around the racers neck and pulled her close, their tongues dueling. The woman moaned softly against Haruka's lips as the blonde slid a knee up to rest between her thighs.

"Want to go…somewhere a little more private?" she whispered huskily into the woman's ear, who giggled at her forwardness, moving to bite the taller woman's neck roughly. Haruka bit back a moan, moving to expose a little bit more of her neck, the shorter woman taking advantage of it.

"My apartment is nearby, if you're interested, Miss Tenou," the woman continued to kiss along her neck, her hands sliding under the loose fabric of Haruka's shirt. The racer nodded at her invitation.

"May I ask your name, my siren?" She question as the girl took her hand, leading her towards the door.

"Natsuki," she smiled, which the blonde returned eagerly, allowing herself to be led out of the club and towards a small apartment building covered in ivy. Michiru followed after them, and sat on the woman's couch as pleasure filled screams filled the small living space. She sighed.

"_Moses wasn't given the ten suggestions, Haruka. Seriously…it's the same thing every weekend,"_ she tapped her foot irritably as the night seemed to last forever, her jealousy increasing with each utterance of the blonde's name from the blonde-haired bimbo's lips. Finally, the screams subsided, and Haruka withdrew from the room several hours later, dressed in the blue shirt and jeans once again, her hair sticking up in odd sweaty spikes. Michiru jumped from the couch, and was instantly at her charges side, smiling widely as she accompanied her to her car, and then to her house. Just being beside the blonde made Michiru's heart race, but she knew that Haruka would never see her, and therefore, would fall in love with someone else.

* * *

The angel looked disgustedly at the TV as Haruka woke up the following Sunday afternoon. Another F1 race was on, just like every Sunday.

"_UGH! We go to races on Friday and Saturday…Then! You come home, and watch these races on TV. I need culture Haruka! I need to have something that resembles art in my life! I need to go see a symphony! An art gallery! SOMETHING" _she fell to the floor in a mock dramatic moment, tears sliding down her cheeks. She looked over to see the blonde stumbling into the kitchen for her coffee. Michiru sighed, and sat on the couch, crossing her arms over her chest irritably. The angel's eyes turned towards the kitchen door when the lights flickered for a second, and a loud crash was heard. She ran to the kitchen door, and gasped when she saw Haruka lying on her back on the tiled floor, her hair sticking up in more angles than a geometry class. Her eyes were shut, and the coffee pot lay beside her, shattered. The end was blackened from the electricity passing through it, it still damp from where it had been resting in the dishwater. Michiru fell beside the blonde, forced herself solid, and began to slap her cheeks rather hard.

"Haruka! Haruka, you have to wake up! Oh, god damn it! Wake up…Wake up!!! If you die, I'm fucked... I can't fuck this one up. Haruka! Oh, you fucking idiot! I'm buying you a damn cordless coffee pot! HARUKA! Please, God, don't you die on me!" she continued to slap her face, not thinking of checking for a pulse. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her wrist, her eyes widening as she met a pair of angry grey eyes.

"Who the fuck are you, and what are you doing in my house?"


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Another short one. Just wanted to get an update out there for you guys. Sorry it took so long. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Damn it Jesus…_

"Who are you…and what the fuck are you doing in my house?" the blonde repeated herself. Michiru looked over her shoulder, and then the other before raising a finger and pointing to her chest. The look on her face spoke for her: _me?_

"Yes, you, with the really tacky costume wings," the blonde's eyes were still glaring at her, almost through her. Michiru's wings bristled at the comment, and she stood up, her hips swaying as she walked to sit daintily on the island. The blonde sat up, the muscles in her torso contracting under the simple fabric of her tank top, the angel licking her lips at the sight.

"I, if you must know, you irritable child, am your guardian angel," Michiru stated with a bit of an attitude. The blonde giggle-snorted. "I beg your pardon!"

"I…of all people…I have a guardian angel?" she stood up completely, moving to the sink to try and lay her electrocuted hair flat. Michiru looked at her, her own ocean blue eyes irritated.

"Yes, you of all people, you annoying little cockroach, have a guardian angel. Is that so hard to believe?" The angels tone was angry, full of sarcasm. The blonde looked at her, water dripping from the blonde locks, sliding down her cheeks.

"Why?" she questioned, generally confused. Michiru sighed irritably. Love or no, the blonde seeing her was now on her list of most annoying things ever, followed closely behind by people who drive slowly in the fast lane.

"Because, Haruka, you're the key to the rapture!" She glared at the blonde when she grinned mischievously.

"Well…I always thought myself as Queen of the rapture…or perhaps a king…but never the key," she stated cockily, standing, if possible, straighter, a smirk plastered on her lips. Michiru slapped herself.

"Oh, you idiot! Not a sexual rapture, the rapture that leads to the second coming!" she nearly yelled, her wings ruffling with hr irritability. Her eyes widened as Haruka's grin grew.

"Well…I suppose that I have given a few girls what they would call the "second coming," she nodded her head, her lips pursed as she thought about it. Michiru grabbed her by the front of her shirt.

"You fucking moron!!" she turned from her, her wings slapping Haruka's face, not passing through her as they normally did. The blonde contorted her face.

"What the fuck!?" she swatted her wings away, making Michiru turn around, giggling like a child at the blonde's closed eyes, her hands moving like she was in the middle of a cat fight. The blonde glared at her.

"What, Haruka? Did I hit you…I am so sorry…Usually I pass right through things…" she turned back, her wings slapping Haruka in the face again. She bunched up her hand, and plowed it right into the blonde's stomach, pulling it away and looking at it oddly as the blonde doubled over. "Hm…because you can see me, my powers don't affect you any longer…"

"I can see that!" she coughed some, holding her stomach, resting her forehead on the tile. Michiru giggle uncontrollably once again as the blonde glared at her.

* * *

Haruka stepped out of the shower nearly an hour later, her hair dripping down her toned body. She jumped when she saw Michiru laying on the bed, her legs barely covered by the white robe she wore, her wings spread out. She was reading a book, resting on her stomach. The blonde grasped a towel, covering herself. Michiru scoffed, turning the page of her book.

"So modest, but I've seen it all before. Trust me…I've seen it all," she didn't look up at her. Haruka raised a brow and slipped into her closet, dressing quickly. She emerged wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top, her nipples straining against the fabric. Michiru turned another page.

"Wait…how long have you been stalkerishly following me around?" the blonde questioned, grabbing a towel to dry her hair a bit more. Michiru, once again, did not look up from her book, and flipped another page nonchalantly.

"Three years, two-hundred and forty-six days, and twelve hours," she murmured, her eyes flicking along the words on the page. Haruka's jaw dropped.

"So…so you've seen…" she stopped moving the towel. The angel heaved a sigh, and turned another page.

"Yes, I have watched you sleep with countless women, weekend after weekend. I have seen you crash cars, and look around when you're pulled from the twisted metal without a scratch," she cracked her neck, the one wreck she protected Haruka from nearly costing her the eternity she held. "I've seen it all, my loveable, dopey, blonde. So, please...Don't even be modest. I've seen every little aspect of you…" she turned another page, the blonde gaping at her.

"You're the reason I didn't die! When I slammed into the semi-truck going 194…" she whispered, touching the scars on her side from where the metal had managed to pass Michiru's protective barrier and pierced the blonde's lung. Michiru nodded. "Makes perfect sense…" she sat on the bed, staring at the angel. The gorgeous woman ignored her. "Um…so…to be the key to the rapist or whatever…"

"The rapture…"

"Yes…that…" Michiru shut her book irritably, and sat up.

"Are you going to bother me all day, Haruka?" she glanced at her irritably. The blonde glared at her.

"I'm trying to ask you what I need to do to bring on this rap artist…"

"Rapture"

"FINE! To bring on the raptor…"

"You're pissing with me now, aren't you?" Michiru said through her clenched teeth. Haruka laughed. The angel rolled her eyes.

"I was, okay…but now I'm being serious…" she nodded, assuring the now very angry angel of her seriousness.

"How serious?"

"Look! I'm serious!" she drew a halo over her head. Michiru scowled.

"Enough with the angel jokes, got it?" she walked out of the room, hips swaying; the blonde's mouth fell open.

"That was the only one I said! And I didn't even say it!"

* * *

"Alright, so I have to fall in love…" Haruka munched on her salad, it being around dinner time. The angel who sat in a chair on the other side of the table nodded. The blonde set her fork down after she had finished the last bit of the ranch covered greens.

"Exactly," Michiru murmured, having gotten into a better mood after the blonde had apologized for the tasteless halo joke.

"No," she stood up, taking her bowl to the sink. Michiru frowned when she walked back towards the table.

"Why?" the violinist questioned the racer, who took her seat at the table again. Haruka sighed, running her hands through her short blonde hair.

"What, you can't read my mind too?"

"Unfortunately, no, or I obviously wouldn't be asking you," she tapped her perfectly manicured fingernails on the wooden table. The blonde sighed, looking up to meet her eyes.

"I don't talk to people very well…" she started. Michiru held up a hand.

"First of all, I'm not a person, I am an angel. Second, I want to know what the hell your problem was the other day when you decided to jump off a fucking cliff. Then, you go batshit crazy on me, and…"

"Yesterday would have been my anniversary," the blonde stated simply. Her guardian angel felt her jaw go slack as she stared at her for several moments.

"Your…anniversary…"

"Yes, as in, I would have been married for five years yesterday," she sipped the bottle of water she had brought over. Michiru blinked a few times.

"What, happened?"

"Oh, I was away at a conference getting recertified for my hand gun so I could carry one…You know, be a real police officer again," she too another sip of her water before continuing. "I came home, and my fiancé was lying in MY bed with MY sister," she drank the rest of the bottle, suddenly wishing for something stronger.

"Oh…" was all the angel could manage, her heart breaking for Haruka's tale. The blonde took a breath before beginning to speak once again.

"So, I called it off…and they took all of the preparations that Megumi and I had made for our own wedding…and they got married. I haven't spoken to them sense…" she crushed the bottle in her hands, tossing it at the garbage can, and missing by a mile. The angel looked down, her shoulders and wings slumping. The blonde stood up, and walked from the table and into the living room.

"I can see why you don't want to fall in love…but…Haruka, please…I'm begging you…You have to fall in love. I can't mess this one up…Don't you understand…" she looked towards the living room. "I'm on my last feather here…"


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: It's been a while, has it not? I hope no one has forgotten their love for our adorable fuck-up and our badass racer. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, still._

Haruka attempted a smile at the purple haired woman she had slept with once and never called again. She found herself almost scowling, in place of the smile, as the woman continued to speak about her six children and drunken ex-husband. The blonde racer tried to keep her mind on Shiho's words, finding herself blanking out every now and then, being forced to then ask the woman to repeat herself, which she did so happily. Michiru sat in the empty chair at their table, the blonde having taken the hooker-like woman to dinner at a new French restaurant in downtown Tokyo. The angel sighed, pulling out a notebook from the inside of her pearlescent robes.

"Is this one a 'no' then?" Michiru murmured for the blonde alone to hear. Haruka nodded towards Michiru, her date beginning to ramble with an increased vigor over what she had perceived was the blonde nodding at her. Finally, which seemed like nothing short of an eon to both blonde and angel, the date was over. The two of them high tailed it out to the Ferrari, the blonde shutting her door with a groan.

"That…went well?" Michiru smirked at her, tucking her notebook away, almost forty names crossed from the list. Haruka sighed, fastening her seatbelt-

"That was absolute torture," she started the car, shifting through gears as she found her way to the highway, the engine roaring as they drove through the empty night towards the beach house. Michiru looked to the list, there still being seven pages to go.

"Haruka, why did you keep every number if you never planned to call any of those girls again?" The two of them had grown quite close in the months that they had trooped around from date to date, trying to find a spark that the blonde just couldn't live without.

"Well…I…You know…Just in case," she stammered some as she pulled into the long drive that led to the cliff-side home. She shut off the car, moving to get out. She stepped onto the porch, Michiru moving some, causing the blonde to jump.

"Damn it, Michiru! You about made me piss myself!"

"Now, that, I would have loved to see," she giggled, and walked through the door that Haruka had slammed in her face.

"You're so annoying sometimes!" She tossed her keys onto the table, placing the blue suit jacket she had been wearing onto the back of a chair. Her guardian angel sighed, moving to hang the keys and her jacket up in their rightful places.

"Now you know I felt when you first were able to see me, Officer Tenou," she smirked, the blonde rolling her eyes as she poured a glass of orange juice. She brought the glass to her lips as the angel settled down at the kitchen table. "What about the new professor at the college? Dr. Fujino, wasn't it? She seemed nice," Michiru smiled, her jealousy buried deep within her chest. Haruka wasn't hers, and she knew that, though, the blonde temptress had managed to ensnare the angels heart; a task considered to be impossible by the angels themselves.

"Shizuru…?" the racer thought for a moment, smiling stupidly as she thought of the brunette. "Maybe."

* * *

Shizuru Fujino stood just shy of an inch shorter than Haruka, her brown hair falling around her shoulders in messy waves. Her eyes were also brown, her voice a sultry sweet one with the accent of a true native of Osaka. She had waltzed into the criminal justice department of Tokyo University with a smile, wearing a sleek pinstriped pants suit. Once Osaka's best defense attorney, she had chosen to take a leave of absence, wanting to teach the future attorneys all that she knew. Her office, she had found, was right next to a certain blonde, whom she had discovered to be named Tenou Haruka.

First impressions can be quite deceiving, and thus was the case for Shizuru of the blonde racer. She had accidentally assumed incorrectly that Haruka's office was her own, which had caused the blonde to react rather…rudely.

Haruka had looked up, her eyes narrowing over her paper work, her gun on her desk. Michiru had laughed, unseen to the brunette, the blonde glaring over her shoulder at her.

"Oh! I'm sorry about my intrusion, I thought this was my office…" Shizuru had managed to stumble out, taken aback by the handsome blonde before her. Haruka stood, the angel behind her trying to calm her down.

"You thought wrong! GET OUT!" Her voice had come out much like a bark, low and raspy. Shizuru had jumped, clutched her back to her chest, her eyes wide.

"Well! I beg your pardon! I apologized for my intrusion, you had NO RIGHT to yell at me in such a fashion! Good day professor!" And she was gone, finding her office and sitting behind the desk in an angry huff. So much for making friends with the other faculty members. Or so she had thought.

Within a week, she had discovered that Tenou Haruka was not only an angry human being, but she could also prove to be sweet, charming, intelligent, caring, kind, and…oddly disturbed. On more than one occasion, Shizuru had thought she heard the blonde speaking to no one in particular as she sat in her office. The defense attorney stood on a chair, her ear at the vent that connected their offices, and listened.

"I know Michiru. I know you need me to fall in love…" at first, the brunette had assumed she was talking on the phone. Yeah, that was it, the blonde was talking on the phone, not to herself, or anyone invisible. Sure, Shizuru had worked numerous cases that involved a clinically insane person, but not worked with one. She listened again, the part she heard next completely throwing her for any explanation.

"MICHIRU! I know, I need to fall in love so you don't get your wings yanked off! I know, I know, and I know that I need to fall in love so that I can bring the raptor…" she laughed hysterically at this point. "OUCH! Okay, I know that I need to fall in love to bring the rapture."

Shizuru, blinked, confused at what she just heard. She figured, either it was a code of some sort or, Tenou Haruka, was crazy. However, she reasoned, crazy or no, the blonde was rather adorable.

* * *

The blonde looked at the angel that stood behind her wherever she went and took a deep breath, knocking on Fujino Shizuru's door. There was the sound of heels clacking on the highly polished marble floor on the other side of the door, the brunette opening the door with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Miss Tenou? What is it?" Her hair was curled, and then pulled back, two whispy tendrils hanging by her face. Haruka felt Michiru prod her in the back as a queue to talk.

"I….wanted to say good morning!" The blonde flashed a charming smile, causing Shizuru's knees to turn to jello. The brunette swallowed some, placing a manicured hand on the brass door knob. She wore a tight black pencil skirt and a tight white shirt, just a peek of her cleavage noticeable. Shizuru felt a blush creep to her cheeks when she realized Haruka was eyeing just that.

"Ah…well…Good morning?" She smiled back, the racers smile simply being contagious. The attorney allowed her own eyes to skim over the blonde's suit clad body, blushing as she realized how attractive she was, and how wrong she wanted her first impression to be. "So…you knocked on my door to say good morning? That's a first for you," she smiled again, leaning against the door frame in a flirty manner. The blonde smirked.

"And to ask you if you wanted to grab coffee with me sometime," Haruka's smirk widened as Shizuru seemed to squirm under her gaze.

"I…that would be great, actually. Amazing! When?" she stammered slightly in her nervousness. She no longer cared if the woman was mentally sound, as long as she could gaze into those beautiful gray eyes a moment longer.

"Meet me at the coffee shop on campus tomorrow at noon?" The blonde knew she had the woman in her grasp, could feel the woman's pulse seem to quicken as she gazed at her. It was a game, just like every weekend was.

"Perfect!" she squeaked. "I…have a class to teach now…I'm sorry I have to run," she smiled apologetically and shut the door. Haruka smirked almost triumphantly, moving back to her own office.

"Haruka! You weren't suppose to pull your usual tricks on her! You're suppose to…"

"I know! I'm suppose to fall in love. But, I can fall in love after pulling my usual tricks on her. I didn't entice her to my bed, now did I?" the blonde flopped into her executive styled office chair, putting her feet on her desk. Michiru rolled her eyes, muttering "Yet."

* * *

Michiru's eyes narrowed after coffee, her jealousy growing as she watched Haruka speak to Shizuru so easily, the two of them having more in common than the angel previously thought. She should be happy. She should be rejoicing that perhaps, this was the woman that would help Haruka forget her playboy ways. Shizuru, Michiru was certain, was the woman who would help bring the rapture, who would help her regain her blue messengers wings. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed Shizuru.

Then, a thought struck her head. Perhaps, just perhaps, she was the one Haruka was destined for. She smirked, looking at the blonde who laughed so easily at her right. Her eyes shifted back to Shizuru, the smirk replaced with a grin.

She would make it so this relationship would never work.

* * *

"I'll see your bet and raise you a lifetime," Tate pushed three of his feathers towards the center. Jesus scoffed, throwing down his cards. Tate grinned, blowing smoke from his nose as he took a drag of his cigar, pulling the feathers close.

"So, Michiru know what Padre has in store for her yet?" Jesus asked the lower ranking angel. Tate shifted his eyes to the king of kings and shook his head.

"Nope, it's been nearly four Earth years, and she's still clueless. Wanna bet on when she figures it out?"

"You're on. I give her another year." Jesus took a cigar from Tate's box, sniffing it before lighting it. Tate chuckled.

"I give her less than six months. She already loves her, now…we'll see how the cards pan out."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Wooo! I'm pretty sure this story will be wrapping up in 2, maybe 3 more chapters. I guess we'll see when it comes. Ready for Chapter 7? Who wants more drunken Jesus!?_

_Disclaimer: I sold my soul to Satan for a full house…how did Jesus manage to get a royal flush? _

Michiru laid on the couch as Haruka played a soft melody on the grand piano she had bought and moved into the living room. Her usual cerulean blue eyes were closed as the blonde continued to create the intricate melody. The pianist looked over at the couch, a smile settling on her lips as she saw the angel's delicate expression. Her grey eyes shifted downwards, taking in Michiru's light white dress, blushing as she realized it had ridden up slightly, exposing the creamy white skin of her perfect thighs. She gulped, the back of her mind urging her to touch the creamy flesh, to allow her fingertips to graze the perfection of the angels body. She shook her head quickly, as if trying to shake the thought away, trying to bring Shizuru's face to the front of her thoughts instead of the winged woman who had been by her side for years. Haruka let out a long sigh, realizing how deep she was in, the song switching tempos without her realizing as she slipped deeper into her thoughts, her eyes closing.

The aquamarine haired girl sat up, her eyes blinking away sleep, a look of confusion passing over her features as she gathered the tempo of the song, and the blonde's troubled face. She moved to rest behind her, the pianist's fingers moving with incredible speed and accuracy, the notes haunting as they hit the angel's ears. She frowned and wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulders, causing the woman to jump, the song she had been playing on the piano crashing to a halt. Michiru pulled her closer in the backwards hug, worried about her charge.

"Haruka…talk to me, please?" Michiru murmured against the blonde's shoulder, taking the opportunity to lay soft kissing along the parts of her that were covered in the fabric of the blonde's white dress shirt. Haruka sighed again, and closed her eyes.

"Michiru…can angels love?" her voice was barely above a whisper as she stared at the fish tank at the rooms other corner, the grey of her eyes dark in her confusion. Michiru froze slightly at the question, wanting so badly to confess how she felt for the stubborn woman she held in her arms. A million thoughts seemed to run through her head, her heart telling her one thing, her head screaming another. She knew her mission, and she knew her desire to have her blue wings returned to her. Though, at this point, she was sure she was willingly to throw it all away, to fall as it were, for the woman she held so dearly to heart. She rested her chin on Haruka's shoulder.

"We can…for a price," her answer was whispered against the taller woman's ear, which elicited a shiver from the lady-cop. Michiru blushed as she felt Haruka's pulse quicken.

"What's the price for such a thing?" The blonde turned, Michiru's arms still around her, their faces inches apart, causing the angel to blush brightly and take a step back. She ran a hand through her long curly locks, biting her lip.

"We have to fall, which is, to say, give up our wings…We can love as much as we want, but if we wish to act on such a love…To take the final step, to actually touch, feel, caress…to actually love another person…We will lose our wings and be rendered mortal, free to love and die with the one we love the most," she smiled when she finished, her heart singing as she explained to the blonde. It had felt as if she was confessing her feelings to the blonde, finally feeling the sweet release, though still keeping it locked inside. Her eyes moved, meeting the steely grey ones that the blonde had lifted from the floor.

"So…You have to actually give up being an angel, completely," the blonde felt something foreign in her eyes, the harsh stinging of saline wanting to fall. Michiru, though it was possible she could love her, could never be with her. Even if she could, Haruka would never ask such a thing. Even if Michiru could return the blonde's love, it wasn't the kind of love that God himself was looking for. It was obvious to the blonde she needed to fall in love with another human for the rapture to occur. If that wasn't the case, why hadn't it happened yet?

* * *

The angel narrowed her eyes when the blonde pulled out the brunette's chair, this being their third date. Michiru pursed her lips, thinking as the two of them chatted about work and the last case Shizuru had worked on when she was still practicing in Osaka. The case, ironically enough, had dealt with street racing. Currently, the two of them were arguing on whether or not the sport should be legalized, from the races themselves to the gambling that went on during them. Shizuru, in all of her lawyer glory, was currently wiping the floor with Haruka's measly arguments on why it should be legalized. The blonde rolled her eyes irritably.

"And this, Haruka, is why you should stick to being a cop, not a lawyer," Shizuru smirked as she sipped her wine. The cop that sat before took a very angry sip of her own wine, Michiru giggling at her side. The two of them were too much alike to ever be good for one another. They both had the same cocky, know-it-all attitude, and the same need to be right no matter the situation. She giggled again when Haruka shot her a glance, resulting in the blonde guzzling her wine. Shizuru laced her fingers together, and leaned her chin on them, her brown eyes focusing on Haruka's angry ones.

"If I didn't know any better, Haruka, I'd say you were a racer, with how you acted a minute ago," her smile was glimmering in her eyes. The blonde's own eyes shot up to meet the mirthful brown ones of the woman who sat across from her.

"I'm a police officer, Shizuru, I wouldn't lower myself to something such as that…" her voice was husky, not betraying her lie. Shizuru nodded.

"I was merely pointing out that you got defensive, I wasn't _accusing _you," she sipped her wine. Michiru rolled her eyes, mimicking her, which earned her another glare from the blonde officer.

"Isn't that all a defensive attorney knows how to do though…accuse the other person?" She didn't know what made her say it, but it had slipped out before she could stop it. Michiru felt a smirk rise to her lips. Perhaps she didn't need to mess up the relationship, for it was doomed from the start. A look of indignation passed over Shizuru's once mirthful features at the comment, and she stood, picking up her purse.

"And I thought perhaps this had the opportunity to go further, Haruka. Thanks for helping me realize I was wrong," she moved to walk away, Michiru's grin seeming to widen. The blonde stood, grasping the retreating woman's wrist gently. Shizuru turned, her eyes cold. The officer heaved a sigh.

"I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from, it just…slipped out," she smiled at her, but the spell had been broken. Where once she had been the charmer of hundreds, the weekend warrior (so she had nicknamed herself), the blonde watched as Fujino Shizuru walked from her, neither influenced nor won by the blonde's charm. Haruka stared after her, awestruck as she walked away.

Michiru giggled into her hand. So, she had been right. She didn't need to get involved, and help mess up the relationship at hand, Haruka and her big mouth had done it for her! She turned to look at the blonde, whose face was twisted into an angry line.

"She…walked away from you."

"I noticed."

"Going to go after her?" Michiru questioned gently, her eyes never leaving the blondes face. She reached out, gently taking Haruka's hand in hers, the blonde almost instantly lacing their fingers together. She shook her head and walked out of the restaurant, still holding the angels hand. Michiru's heart fluttered behind her ribs, threatening to crack them with how hard it pounded. The sound resonated in her ears, time seeming to be stilled with the searing heat the blonde's hand seemed to be giving off. She sighed happily, walking after the angry blonde, who was still trying to figure out why her charm had not worked.

Later that night, when the blonde had settled down for bed, her body curled around Michiru's with her arm wrapped protectively around the angel's waist, Michiru found that she wide awake, trying to sort out what was going on.

* * *

"DAD! You said you wouldn't get involved! I'm betting on this you know!" Jesus stood before his father, his speech slurred slightly in his drunkenness. His father let out a loud booming laugh that echoed throughout the heavens, Jesus scowling more.

"I didn't 'get involved', I merely helped just a little. Your little scheme is taking forever, Jeezy Creezy," the voice echoed.

"I told you not to call me Jeezy Creezy, Dad!" the bearded man crossed his arms over his chest irritably. God's laughter echoed through the heavens again.

"I know, I know. You don't want your drinking buddies to make fun of you. Alright, I'll stop,"

"That's what you said the last nine hundred times! But, that's not why I'm here….You said you wouldn't meddle with the key's feelings! You….You cheated! I have seven lifetimes riding on this!"

"I had to meddle, I'm getting anxious. I didn't do anything serious that would affect Haruka negatively…"

"You turned her charm off! How is she suppose to be her playboy self without her charm!?" Jesus wailed.

"OH! I must have bumped the wrong switch. How silly of me," another booming laugh echoed around them.

"Then turn it back on! I can't lose to Tate!"

"I want in on this bet. I bet, that by the end of the week, Haruka will confess her feelings for Michiru."

"Dad! You're not allowed to bet on anything! You're all knowing!" God sighed.

"You are just no fun, Jeezy Creezy…"

"DAD!"


	8. Chapter 8

The blonde tossed her keys onto the table after the failed date with Shizuru, sighing in annoyance. She glanced over towards her desk, frowning some to see the answering machine blinking before moving to the desk.

"I never get messages…" she stated simply, the number three blinked as the blonde reached out to touch the play button.

"_You have three new messages. First unheard message," _the automated voice spoke to her in its dragging cumbersome voice, the blonde sitting in her desk chair.

"_Tenou Haruka, yes? This is Roberto from Chase Credit-,"_ she didn't allow Roberto to finish his statement, hitting delete with an eye roll.

"_Tenou! It's Reisho from the station. We were wondering if you wanted to come back to work. We have a drug case with your name on it. Give me a call if you're done playing teacher," _the voice of her old captain rang in her ears and she jotted his new cell phone number down quickly as he rattled it off. She clicked the button to save the message, looking to Michiru.

"I've been waiting for that call for nearly four years, Mich. It'll be great to be back in the thick of things again," she smiled at the angel, who had nested on the couch, reading a book on aerospace engineering. Michiru looked up at her, lifting a brow.

"So, you want to go back to work and have every opportunity to get shot? Grand plan, genius." Michiru gave her a "you're-a-dumb ass" look and went back to reading.

"I won't get shot. You'll save me, won't you!?" Haruka laughed as Michiru flipped her the bird, and then turned the page of her book. "I take it you won't?"

"Of course I would, moron. I'm flipping you the bird because I am trying to read."

"What, can't multitask?"

"No, I am thoroughly incapable of reading, talking to you, and reading. Now, will you please shut up!" She muttered under her breath irritably as she turned another page.

"What is so interesting about aerospace engineering anyway? I bought a great book on how to annoy your guardian angel. Excellent read, you should give it a whirl sometime…"

"Haruka…." Her voice was a low warning, almost a growl. Haruka giggled, which was rare for her, and spun around in her seat, pressing the play button to hear her last message.

"_Haruka...it's Megumi…I know it's been a while, but we need to talk. It's about Hatsu. You, really need to call me back, please?" _The blonde stood rooted to the spot as she heard her ex-fiancé's voice over the answering machine, her blood seeming to cool just hearing the sound. Michiru's eyes shot up, waiting to see how the blonde would react. Haruka's jaw was set at the mention of her sister, her eyes darkening with agitation. The guardian angel dog-eared the page she was on, and stood up. She jumped as the answering machine was ripped from the desks surface, and slammed against the wall. The blonde stalked through the house in an angry huff, throwing things in a childish rage after hearing the woman who had ripped her heart out over the innocent machine. Michiru walked after her quickly, worry etched along her perfect face.

"Haruka, stop! You have to calm down!" She was firm, yet soothing. Haruka stopped, a cutting board poised over her head ready to be thrown, her eyes gazing at Michiru. There were tears glistening in the corners of them as she lowered the cutting board, sinking to the floor beside the island. The angel moved to sit beside her, wrapping an arm and a wing around the now crying blonde.

"How dare she call here. I was finally…able to let go. To move on. I don't care what happens to my damn sister." She wiped her eyes angrily, leaning against Michiru's shoulder. "You won't…tell anyone about this?"

"Tell anyone about what, Haruka?"

"Me sobbing like a bitch against your shoulder because some ex called me up?" The blonde looked up at Michiru, their lips inches apart. The angel bit her lip, seeming to ponder on something. "Michi, what is it?"

"I don't have anyone to tell, 'Ruka. Besides…it's quite endearing to see this side of you," she shifted as she spoke, bringing their faces closer together. She swallowed and pressed her lips to the blondes, shivering at the taste of her, her head spinning with delight. Haruka froze for a moment before returning her kiss, pressing the angel against island.

Michiru soon found her a home on Haruka's lap, her fingers intertwined in the short blonde locks, moaning softly as the blonde nipped her neck, her pianist fingers sliding up her back. The lady cop picked her up suddenly, still kissing along the angels neck, and began walking towards the stairs. Their ascent was slow as the blonde continually made stops to kiss the aqua-haired angel deeply, pressing her against the wall. Neither of them saw the trail of feathers being left along behind them as they stepped up the stairs.

Haruka pressed Michiru against the bed, the both of them soon stripped of any clothing, their bodies pressed together in ecstasy, cries of pleasure soon filling the room. The house was filled with their pleasurable moans until the sun rose, the two of them falling to sleep with the dawn, sweat dripping from their skin and hair. The blonde had wrapped her arm around Michiru's waist, the angel cuddling against her side.

Michiru awoke around mid day, sitting up to stretch. She climbed from the bed, noticing that she felt different. She shrugged the feeling away and moved to open the curtains of the huge windows in the blonde's room. The sunlight poured in, which resulted in a sleepy groan from the blonde.

"What the hell Michiru! Why did you have to wak-," she stopped as she opened her eyes, the bed covered in blue-tipped feathers. "Oh my god…Michi…" Haruka's eyes shot up, the once angel standing before her, naked. Her body was as perfect as before, but where her magnificent wings once were there was only bare skin. The blonde stood up quickly.

"What's wrong Haruka?" the woman before her asked, a sad smile playing on her lips as she spoke. She had already saw the feathers, her odd feeling being that she was mortal now, a human just like the blonde she had fallen in love with.

"Michiru…your wings….you….you can't go back now," the blonde's words were sincere, but yet not filled with regret. Michiru stepped close to her, silencing the blonde with a soft, loving kiss.

"Hush…I don't regret falling. I've always wanted to know what love was…Now I do. I'm just so glad I got to experience such a thing with you," she blushed as the blonde kissed her back, leaning her forehead against Michiru's.

"I love you, Michiru." She stated quietly.

"Just as I love you, my Haruka," she smiled widely at the blonde's words, wondering how upset this would make the big man.

Michiru held a mint chocolate chip ice cream cone in one hand, Haruka's hand in the other as they walked down the main drag of Tokyo's shopping district. The lady cop had found some of Megumi's hidden dresses, which fit Michiru perfectly, and had decided to show her all the "pleasures" of being human. They laughed softly together, occasionally stopping to give each other a peck on the lips, or rub noses. Neither of them saw the man in the black hooded sweatshirt coming, nor did they hear him. He carried a pistol in his left hand, a stolen purse in his right as he sprinted down the sidewalk. The blonde turned as she heard a cry.

"He stole my purse! Someone help!" Haruka's eyes narrowed as he saw him running towards her. She saw the purse, not the gun, and moved forward, her intent being to stop him. A shot rang through the air, and she fell to the concrete sidewalk, people screaming. Michiru fell to her knees beside the fallen cop, a pool of blood spreading around her; the bullet had pierced her aorta, finding its exit just below her shoulder blade. The fallen angel felt tears sting her eyes, making their way down her cheeks as the blonde clutched the wound in her chest, her breath coming in short shallow gasps. Her tears stained fingers moved to touch the tear stained face of her angel before it fell, the life gone from her body. Michiru looked to the pregnant clouds and screamed in absolute agony, just as rain began to fall.


	9. Chapter 9

Michiru sat rigid in the small funeral ceremony for the blonde she had allowed herself to fall for. Her head was bent as she murmured a soft prayer for the big man upstairs, her heart aching for the woman who laid dead in the casket.

The sound of the gun still echoed in her ears, the questions the cops had asked her haunting her every waking minute. Her sapphire eyes glanced over to see the woman Haruka had loved nearly five years prior, the blonde's sister sitting beside her. Michiru felt her heart clench at how similar Haruka and her sister looked, but she quickly drove the thought from her mind. She had given her wings up for one person, and she now found herself in the human world. She was alone, friendless, and all in all, miserable.

It rained as the lowered the casket into the ground, a police squad coming out to perform a 21-gun salute for the fallen officer. Michiru was past the point of tears, her head aching from her pent up emotions.

"Not doing too well then?" Tate stated almost sadly, causing the shorter woman to nearly ump out of her skin. The service had ended hours before, Michiru staring at the fresh pile of dirt without a clue of what to do next. The angel beside her stretched out his huge wings, and yawned. "I've been looking everywhere for you, kiddo!"

"Why were you looking for me?" She shivered, her teeth chattering. The rain had soaked the blonde's white dress shirt she wore and loose jeans. Michiru didn't know what else to do, so she opted for the one choice she did have; wear Haruka's clothes. Her hair was plastered to her face, her tears long dry, but her nose still ran, causing her face to become a puffy, snotty mess. Mostly, she had the appearance of a very sad, drowned rat.

"I have a message from the man with the plan," he stated simply, snapping his fingers. A pair of huge blue feathered wings sprouted from Michiru's back, a halo settling itself atop her flat hair. Her sapphire eyes turned to him. "He said, a deal is a deal, and you're back in." He nodded, clapping her on the shoulder. Michiru looked at his hand unenthusiastically, the rain still pouring around them.

"Don't touch me," her voice was soft. Tate tilted his head.

"What? I just…Come on, we're going home," he allowed his hand to drop and turned to walk away, Michiru just standing there. "Well, are you coming?"

"Is she up there Tate?" Michiru questioned, her eyes still trained on the pile of dirt. He sighed.

"I can't answer that. The rapture begins any second now, so, we should get out of the way, don't you think?" He walked back over, standing beside her. She felt a fresh batch of tears slide down her cheeks.

"You know, I hated her when I first started guarding her. She was fickle, and a whore. My pride was hurt that I was given the one person in the world that didn't deserve a guardian angel to guard, yet I did it due to my own selfishness! Come to find out that under that cold, cocky, and utterly whoreish exterior was the kindest, most gentle loving woman on the face of the planet! Then, when I finally found out she loved me in return, and after I gave myself to her totally…HE FUCKING KILLS HER!" She screamed to the clouded sky, her voice shrill. She fell to her knees, sobbing, her hands buried in her hands, the large blue wings wrapping around her frail body.

"Michiru…"

"Don't 'Michiru' me you drunken bastard! You knew!"

"I did…"

"I should shove that bottle of whiskey so far up your ass it comes out of your ear!" She growled just as the sky began to darken, lightning skittering across the quickly blackening sky. Michiru's eyes widened as the wind died down.

"Time to go, don't you think?" Tate smiled at her and grasped her wrist lightly, snapping his fingers which sent the two of them soaring into the clouds above. He let go of her small wrist when they reached the sanctuary that was the clouds above. His golden podium had been replaced with a card table, and Jesus was sitting at it, puffing on a cigar. He held five cards in his hand, playing against Buddha, Confucius, and Gandhi.

"Ah! Tate! Get your ass over here and have a seat! We're playing strip poker. Obviously, Buddha is losing!" Jesus cackled, the more rotund man across the table glaring at him.

"I'm always dressed like this you insensitive bastard," he loudly stated, taking a handful of peanuts from the bowl on the table and munching on them. Confucius giggled softly at the two of them bickering.

"See what you miss, Tate? You missed Jesus getting drunk on cheap rum and getting into an argument with the new archangel!" The older man giggled again. Michiru's eyes flew open.

"New archangel?"

"Yes, missy, the one they just sent down to start the rapture. Big gold wings, sandy blonde hair," Buddha said with a smile, looking back to his cards. Jesus started laughing loudly and slapped his knee.

"Ah, shit, Michiru! You didn't think we'd be so fucking heartless as to kill her and not let you two see each other again, didja?" He flicked his beard as if he was trying to appear all intelligent; his blood shot eyes made such a look impossible.

"Well, I…"

"Oh, daddy's had the entire thing planned for years. Haruka was his quarry, and he knew that if he put the right girl in front of her, she'd come out of her play boy ways. Well, he saw how lonely you were up here, and decided to just…play it by ear," he said before taking another long gulp of his beer.

"He knew we'd fall in love?" Michiru's eyes flew open, completely shocked at the newfound knowledge.

"Duh. All knowing, remember? He's not as strict as those damn humans like to think. They just use Him as a control thing, I think. Fuck, He loves lesbian porn. I've seen His collection," Tate took a hit of a joint that Buddha had just lit up. Michiru felt her heart flutter.

"So..when will I get to see her then? When does this rapture shit end so I get to see Haruka again?" She leaned forward; her fingers balled up into fists, anxious, much like a kid in a candy store.

"Whenever the rapture is over, dipshit," Jesus threw his cards down after he said it. "Fucking cards! I can't never win at them. Fuck fuck fuck a donkey!"

"Pretty much the only thing that would have you anyhow, angel boy. Even the whore wouldn't do you," Buddha said as he continued to snack on peanuts.

"Mary Magdalene totally fucked me! All the time! The damn bible just emits all the good stuff that happened back then! Like the orgies. Fuck, it makes me seem like some sort of saint," he chugged on his beer again. Michiru sighed.

"How long is the rapture going to last, Jesus?"

"Fuck if I should know! Shouldn't last too long now that we have the golden-winged one. Dad says we have a really good chance at beating Satan this year with her as quarterback," he nodded, obviously very drunk. Finally, nearly eighteen beers later, his chair tipped over, causing him to lie on the cloud in his drunken stupor.

Nearly six months passed, news from the epic football game below occasionally coming down through the ranks from the head coach himself. Michiru found herself at a loss for words. She had believed the rapture to be a huge war, not a year long football game. She picked her violin back up, beginning to play a soft and light tune, a loud voice echoing through the heavens.

"And the Angels lead, 24-20! Haruka is looking spectacular today! Only six months to go folks!"

Michiru sighed. Six more months of football. First, it was car racing. Everyday. All day. Now, non-stop football. What was it with these fucking morons and sports? She sighed inwardly setting the instrument back in its case, wanting to paint instead.

She waited at the pearly gates like the other angels, waiting to see the team that had been playing for a year and a half, another six months being dedicated to overtime. Michiru craned her neck as the front of the crowd began cheering loudly, a blonde head bobbing in and out of her sight. The petite woman frowned and began to shove through the crowd, her breath catching in her throat as she saw Haruka.

The blonde still looked the same, except now she had the largest golden wings Michiru had ever seen, the bottoms of which dragged the floor as she walked. She wore a navy blue button up and black slacks, smiling and waving to everyone. Michiru wondered if she remembered her, and her fears were suddenly abashed as their eyes met. Haruka dropped the girls hand she had been holding, turning to completely face Michiru. She took a few steps, finding herself in front of the smaller woman, at a loss for words.

"I thought…" Michiru began, but found herself silenced with a deep kiss from the blonde, which resulted in the whoops and cheers of the angels around them.

"I missed you, my Michiru," Haruka murmured against the crook of her neck, causing Michiru to blush, and feel more complete then she had in weeks.

Jesus looked towards his father, gasping.

"DAD! THEY'RE NOT APART OF YOUR PORN!"

_A/N: I know it was supposed to be humorous, but we needed the super serious/sad/devastating/killing part to get to this chapter. And yes, I believe that the Rapture is actually an excuse for God and Satan to play the most epic game of football ever. Kind of like the Super Bowl, only so much more awesome. So, there you have it. Haruka wasn't the key, persay, but she was being recruited to be quarterback…_

_I hope someone got a laugh out of this one!_


End file.
